1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm device in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic exposure photography of a camera, it is necessary to give an alarm to the photographer when the brightness of an object is too high or too low for the set film sensitivity and aperture value and a proper shutter speed of the camera is not obtained or when the shutter speed is a slow speed which tends to create a hand vibration. Such alarm is usually effected by a visual display, but an alarm by sound may be said to be an appropriate method when it is taken into consideration that the photographer is watching an object.
On the other hand, where such a sound alarm device is added to the camera, it is required that the operation of the sound alarm device can be switched on and off in accordance with the intention of the photographer. This is because there are cases where it is not desirable to give a sound. However, adding a switch for preventing the operation of the sound alarm device in addition to the conventional dial and switch leads to increased manufacturing cost and adds to cumbersomeness in operation. Also, if the added switch is one which only has the mere ON-OFF function, there would be an undesirable possibility that the sound-arrested condition is forgotten and photography is effected beyond the control range of automatic exposure or in spite of hand-vibrated condition.